inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 035 (GO)
Shocking Baton Pass! Keeper Change!! ( の ！ キーパー ！！, Shougeki no Saihai! Kippa Koutai!!) is the thirty-fifth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Aoyama Shunsuke and Kageyama Hikaru enter in the match, replacing Kurama Norihito and Hamano Kaiji in the match. Mahoro uses Genei no Dalamanglass for the first time, and also his keshin hissatsu, Dancing Ghost. Hakono Zuiichi replaces Utsurogi Sanemi to play as Genei Gakuen's goalkeeper. In determination Maboroshi Shot is beaten, by Amagi Daichi's new hissatsu; Atlantis Wall. And the most surprising part, Nishizono Shinsuke plays for the first time as goalkeeper and replaces Sangoku Taichi. Plot At the start of the episode, because of Mahoro using a sliding tackle at Hamano he has been injured. And then, Mahoro unleashes his keshin, to which Nishiki blocks with his keshin Sengoku Bunshin Musashi but Mahoro uses a keshin hissatsu and defeats Nishiki's keshin, and Mahoro shoots with his keshin to which Amagi tries to block with his hissatsu along with Kariya but both fail but Sangoku blocks it with Fence of Gaia. Because of Hamano being injured, Aoyama is switched, to which this is Aoyama's first time to play as a part of the first team of Raimon. Hikaru also joins to switch Kurama. Kurama and Midori assist Hamano, but then Midori injures Hamano more, to which just made Kurama smile and he wishes the best of luck for Aoyama and Hikaru. After the whistle blown, Aoyama already shows off his skills by stealing the ball easily and using Presto Turn shockingly, he states that he has been training hard with Ichino all this time, then Hikaru shoots with Extend Zone to which the goalkeeper of Genei wasn't able to block. With this, the score is tied. The real goalkeeper is switched onto the field. Then Shindou uses Harmonics to try and shoot but is blocked. Mahoro uses Maboroshi Shot again and scores a goal again to which makes Amagi more depressed, but Hikaru encourages Amagi. It is also shown again that Ishido Shuuji is watching the match. Hikaru passes the ball to Nishiki and he shoots a goal which makes Raimon tied again. Shinsuke is also switched into the field and is encouraged to try his best, and at the start, he is shown to be able to block the shoots to which others complimented him. And after blocking it, Shindou uses Kami no Takuto and passes the ball to Tsurugi and he shoots the final goal with Lost Angel to which Raimon is now in the lead. With few minutes left, Mahoro shoots with Maborshi Shot, but this time Amagi blocks it with his new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall and finally Raimon wins. Mahoro remembers the old times he plays with Amagi and he's happy to see Amagi again. Both three of friends talk again about the past and finally all was settled between the three of them. Finally, Tenma makes a phone call to Amemiya Taiyou and talks for a bit. At the end, a wind blew again. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * * * * * (TV series debut) * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * (Debut) Keshin * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * Tactics *' Kami no Takuto' Proverb Tadashi The Real Cowardice is someone who won't meet the reality direction. Gallery Raimon's formation GO 35.png|Raimon's initial formation during the second half. TenmaBumper.jpg|Tenma throwing himself against a bumper. Mahoro Vs. Amagai GO 35 HQ.png|Mahoro vs Amagi. Navigation